Mie Ayame
by Akita Beilschmidt
Summary: Sena nggak mau tempat kerjanya dijadikan PANTI PIJAT sama bosnya sendiri, Kotaro Sasaki. semua pegawai tempat Sena bekerja pun minggat dan mengajak Sena demo, yang mengajak demo adalah Kakei, Sena setuju dan...? warning:typo,gajeness. DONT YAOI, RnR PLIS!


Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata.

.

Rating: K

.

Genre: Friendship & Humor (Maybe?)

.

Warning: gajeness, tipo, tanda baca yang masih salah, abal pula.

.

Dont like? dont read. tombol back masih menunggu~

.

* * *

Kobayakawa Sena, seorang pelayan mie ayame didaerah jepang sedang bekerja bersama teman-temannya. Kakei yang bekerja dikasir dan lainnya sebagai pelayan atau seorang klining serpis (baca: Cleaning Service)

''Mukamu kasihan banget, nih kukasih duit.'' Ujar Kakei sambil memberi selembaran 1000 yen pada pelanggannya yang cewek, cewek itu langsung ngebirit entah kemana.

Tiba-tiba Kotaro datang dengan wajah penuh bekas ciuman gadis yang ia perkosa, datang cuma membentak Kakei.

''Hei! Itu duit siapa yang kamu kasih?'' Tanya Kotaro setengah memaki.

''Apa?'' Kata Kakei balik tanya.

''Cari duit itu susah! Kamu kasih siapa tadi? Selingkuhanmu?'' Bentak Kotaro bak tuan-tuan. ''Sudah tahu mata uang Asia itu menurun, duit itu malah kamu kasih selingkuhanmu!''

''Fuh...'' Gumam Kakei mirip Akaba.

''Buset, dibilangin malah ngga dianggap.'' Ujar Kotaro. ''Oh ya, aku menyiapkan acara. Nih undangannya.''

Kotaro langsung ngebirit nyebarin amplop berisi undangan keseluruh pegawainya, Sena menolak undangan itu.

''Ogah, aku maunya duit.'' Tolak Sena halus.

Semua mata pegawai mebelalak membaca undangan itu, tapi yang paling kaget hingga berteriak adalah Kakei.

''APA? MIYABI? Tukang pijat seksi langgananku itu?'' Seru Kakei kaget. ''Anda mau merusak kampung ini?''

''Ngga smart amat! Yang penting banyak untungnya!'' Ujar Kotaro tidak peduli. ''Kalau ngga setuju, minggat aja sana.''

_Beberapa menit kemudian.._

_.  
_

''Oh Tuhan, berikan aku kesabaran.'' Isak Sena dari luar warung mie ayame, semua pegawai disana telah MINGGAT dari warung mie ayame itu. ''Aku emang nggak setuju kalau Miyabi datang kesini, bisa ngerusak kampung sini.''

''Aduh... Terus aku mau cari kerja dimana lagi nih?'' Tanya Sena sambil terisak-isak.

''Udah cebol sialan! Nggak usah ngeluh melulu! Yang penting kita mikirin gimana caranya supaya Miyabi ngga jadi datang! Bikin orang pengen kekamar mandi aja!'' Bentak Hiruma ngga nyambung.

''Tenang Sena, aku punya cara yang lebih SMART daripada bos kita, kita harus kumpulin warga siap-siap demo.'' Sambung Kakei halus.

''Demo? Apa tidak ada cara yang lebih baik selain itu?'' Tanya Mamori pada Kakei, Kakei cuma menggeleng.

Hiruma langsung melesat dan kembali membawa cat, toa dan kayu. Ternyata Hiruma juga sepakat dengan ide Kakei.

''Kekekeke! Ayo kita DEMO!'' Seru Hiruma sambil terkekeh setan.

Semuanya langsung menulis dipalang kayu itu, termasuk Sena, Hiruma dan Kakei.

.

''Udah, santai aja, dulu waktu masih jadi Mahasiswa aku sering demo.'' Ujar Kakei sambil menulisi palang itu. ''Demo masak..''

''Punyaku sudah jadi.'' Ujar Sena sambil mengangkat palang kayu yang bertuliskan 'DILARANG MEROKOK'.

''Matamu! Gak nyambung tuh!'' Seru Kakei dengan mata membelalak. ''Kayak begini baru bagus, Sena.'' Tambah Kakei sambil memperlihatkan palang kayunya ynag bertuliskan 'KAMI SEDANG DEMO'

''Ini gimana?'' Tanya Monta entah pada siapa sambil mengangkat palang bertuliskan 'MAKAN PISANG COKLAT NYOK!'

Kakei menepuk jidatnya, dahinya mengerinyit, tatapan matanya kayak orang bloon. #AkitaSiPengejekOrang. -Moby Dick Anchir-

.

''Ngha~ kan orang sini pada buta huruf, kenapa kalian ngga pidato aja?'' Saran Mizumachi, tumben pinter biasanya aneh.

Sena langsung ngambil toa, dia langsung pidato dengan sehatnya, kalau tidak sehat artinya gila.

''PENGUMUMAN! PENGUMUMAN!'' Seru Sena memakai toa sampai dikerubungi orang-orang.

''Berisik, Pengumunan apaan? Diam!'' Seru Naruto nyelip *?*

''PAK KOTARO MAU NGUNDANG TUKANG PIJAT KESINI!'' Seru Sena. ''AKU KHAWATIR KALAU MIYABI, SI TUKANG PIJAT ITU KEMARI, LAMA-LAMA WARUNG MIE AYAME INI PASTI JADI PANTI PIJAT!''

''Hahahaha! Panti pijat, panti jompo kali!'' Tambah Naruto yang entah darimana asalnya.

''POKOKNYA, KAMPUNG SINI HARUS BEBAS MAKSIAT!'' Teriak Sena lebih kencang.

''Jiaaaaaah, ngomongin maksiat situ tiap hari nonton bokep melulu!'' Lagi-lagi Naruto menambahi (?)

''KALAU KALIAN MASIH NEKAT PENGEN PIJAT, PERGI SANA RAME-RAME KEWARUNG MIE AYAMEEEEE!'' Seru Sena didepan muka orang sampe matanya masuk.

PLOK!PLOK!PLOK!

Tepuk tangan terdengar sangat banyak, celetukan seseorang membuat tepuk tangan meriah itu hilang.

''Aduh, badanku jadi ngga enak, pengen dipijat Miyabi.'' Celetuk seseorang.

''Kalau gitu, AYO KITA PIJAT RAME-RAME DI WARUNG MIE AYAME!'' Seru Seseorang.

DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP

.

Seketika Sena menjadi kertas karena terinjak-injak oleh massa bonek Amefuto(?) yang pengen diperkosa Kotaro lelaki maupun perempuan.

''Buset, malah pijat rame-rame, tadi aku ngomong apaan?'' Tanya Sena yang sudah menjadi kertas.

''Alaaaah, palingan kalau Miyabi datang pelangganku pada kesini lagi.'' Ujar Kotaro menyombongkan diri.

''INGAT! KAMI SEMUA NGGA MAU WARUNG INI JADI TEMPAT MAKSIAT! MAU PANTI JOMPO ATAU PANTI PIJAT KAMI TETAP TIDAK MAU!'' Teriak Mamori yang baru angkat bicara.

''Mamo-nee benar! Kalau mau maksiat, pergi sana jadi bencong stasiun Shibuya!'' Sambung Suzuna.

''Ha? Haa? HAAAH?'' Sambung trio idiot dari pasar pagi(?)

''Fuu... Dia benar, sana jadi perempuan jadi-jadian.'' Ujar Akaba.

''POKOKNYA! MALAM INI JUGA KITA HARUS HANCURIN WARUNG INI! SUPAYA MIYABI TIDAK JADI DATANG!'' Teriak Sena.

''WEH?''

_Keesokan harinya..._

_.  
_

Jreeeeeng!

Suara itu bukanlah suara genjrengan gitar, tapi memang genjrengan gitar(?) karena warung mie ayame telah musnah dihancurkan oleh bonek ayame *?* Ekh, maksudnya para pegawai Mie Ayame.

''Apa yang terjadi ini?'' Tanya Kotaro sambil mencengkram kerah Sena.

''Kami sudah bilang, Miyabi tidak boleh datang kesini.'' Jawab Sena halus dan tenang, tidak blak-blakan.

Kotaro langsung gondok segede telor penguin, pingsan dan anemia, masuk rumah sakit dan meninggal(?) Ekh, salah, maksudnya langsung pingsan.

.

_3 minggu kemudian..._

_.  
_

Wajah syahdu dan senang terpasang diseluruh pegawai mie ayame, mereka senang karena bos mereka sudah TOBAT memperkosa cewek-cewek.

Tiba-tiba barisan paling depan, Hiruma, menghentikan langkahnya. Otomatis semuanya menabrak orang didepannya.

''Ya ampun! Lihat itu!'' Seru Hiruma sambil menunjuk MENARA TINGGI SEPERTI HOTEL.

Tiba-tiba Kotaro datang menghampiri mereka, mereka merasa ganjil karena Kotaro senyum-senyum mencurigakan.

''Dapet darimana duit buat membangun ni hotel?'' Tanya Sena pada Kotaro.

''Justru itu, aku mau kalian JADI PEGAWAI HOTEL!'' Seru Kotaro sambil meluk-meluk selingkuhannya yang baru.

Semua mantan pegawai Mie Ayame itu langsung mengerubungi Kotaro dan mengangkatnya, mereka mengikat kaki dan tangan Kotaro dengan tali agar tidak memberontak. Lalu mereka melempar Kotaro kedalam selokan yang kedalamannya 4 meter.

''Uoi! Tolongin gue dong! Gue ngga bisa berenang!'' Seru Kotaro minta tolong, sayang tidak ada yang mengherani (baca: dikacangin).

Mereka semua langsung melempari Kotaro dengan tomat, keju bahkan sandwich isi keju dan lumut (Readers: apaan tuh? Racun?) terus, Kotaro langsung tenggelem disambut oleh tepuk tangan para mantan pegawai mie Ayame.

''Naaahh! Akhirnya bos kita sudah tidak ada!'' Seru Mizumachi sambil membuka bajunya.

BLUB BLUB BLUB

Kotaro muncul dari permukaan air, dia langsung mengejar semua pegawainya sambil mengeluarkan serangannya yang bikin jijik orang.

''SMART SPLIT ATTACK!'' Teriak Kotaro sambil meludahi semua pegawainya, pegawainya cuma bisa kabur dan lari.

END

.

OMAKE

Pekerjaan yang tidak baik oleh RAIMON TARO!

Monta sedang mengantarkan MIE YANG ADA PISANGNYA, diam-diam saat tidak ada yang melihatnya, dia memakan pisang yang tertata diatas mie itu.

''Ini pesananmu max!'' Teriak Monta sambil mengancungkan jarinya.

Sang pelanggan cuma bisa sweatdrop melihat mie yang seharusnya ada pisangnya malah tidak ada pisangnya, lagian, sejak kapan mie itu pake pisang?

''Err... Pisangnya mana yak?'' Tanya si pelanggan pada Monta, Monta menelan ludah frustasi, butler setengah monyet itu berpikir sejenak.

''Mukya... TADI PISANGNYA DIMAKAN MONYET!'' Seru Monta bohong, padahal dia sendiri juga monyet.

''BUKANNYA KAMU JUGA MONYET?'' Balas si pelanggan itu, Monta ngebirit naik tiang lampu merah.

.

Nyahaha, endingnya gantung yak? Kayak gantung jemuran -Plak-. Sebelumnya dan sebelumnya, sebenarnya FIC INI ADALAH FIC SEKUEL FROM T TO O YANG GAGAL LALU KUHAPUS SEMUANYA DIALOGNYA, bukannya dibikin malah jadi komedi jiplakan begini. maklum, author TIDAK TELADAN DAN SELALU MEMBERI REVIEW ABAL.

Jangan lupa, RIPYU YAA!

v

v

v

v


End file.
